Ryo Answers Your Questions
by JMProductions
Summary: I'm no good at this, aren't I? Since I have been getting so much fanmail, I thought it would be best to answer some of your questions.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there peoples! Yes it is me! But this time I have some very urgent news! Now with out further a do here you go!

* * *

U-um hi there! My name is Bakura Ryo (or some people call me Ryo Bakura) and well….. um.

I'm no good at these things, aren't I? Anyway, since I have been getting lots of fanmail and other gifts, I decided that I should reply to some of your questions and comments!

Before we get there let me tell you my story.

My name is Bakura Ryo. I live in Domino City with my Yami, Bakura. Yes he took my surname, but I don't care. I am 5'10 and have long white hair. I am pale skinned with brown eyes. I am currently 17 years of age. My father is an archeologist who is currently in Egypt. I miss him dearly, but my yami keeps me company. AND NO I AM NOT ALBINO!

Um… so my yami is a 3,000 year old tomb robber, who loves to get in trouble. He looks EXACTLY like me but has crimson eyes and his hair is MUCH spikier than mine (I like to keep mine tame). He is also 2 inches taller than me. I call him Bakura, because I think his past name (Akefia or is it Tokozuma?) is too long and too foreign.

I have friends and other people in my life. I do not wish to give that all away, because you are going to be asking the questions. I am looking forward to seeing all the questions you gave me.

So let's begin shall we?

Love,

Bakura Ryo

P.S. If you have given me any presents I thank you dearly! Please do not send me stolen stuff either. My yami steals enough already.

* * *

Okay so click the "review" button and as Ryo the questions you've been dying to know! DO IT!


	2. Answers 1

Hello there again! It's Ryo again! Anyway, I didn't expect so much fanmail and questions so fast! So let's gets started, shall we?

_*thinks* what is it really like to have a 3000 year old spirit taking you over all the time?_

Lol.

Well! I did see this question coming. But my was that fast! Okay let's start from the beigginning.

For about 1 year, I didn't even know Bakura existed. It was when I met my good friend Yuugi-kun, when I got to see him. I was in my soul room at the time (which I didn't know existed. I was only a freshman). When we played Moster World, it was terrible. I was so afraid that I was going to lose more of my friends. I had gotten closer to them than anyone. Espically Yuugi. I tried to rebel and sacrifice myself, but then Bakura got angry. So he stabbed my left hand. It hurt badly, and I felt hopeless. I still have the mark today.

Then there was Duelist Kingdom. I thought that Bakura was gone. Boy, was I wrong. I felt something stir in my stomach, and the next thing I knew, I was in my soulroom once again. I was locked in. I screamed and screamed, begging to let me out. He refused, and said that I needed to be quiet. Then I blacked out. The next thing I knew I was in a white robe, and Yuugi was across from me, dressed as the Dark Magician. I soon realized that I was in a Duel Monster Game. I was The Change Of Heart (my favorite card) and I was being played. I had to save my friends. I would not let them have the same fate as my other friends. So, I cheated. I took over one of Bakura's cards, and was going to sacrifice myself, so that way Yuugi, Anzu, Honda, and Jnoucchi could win the game. Yuugi was too kind, and wouldn't do it. He had to win, so I told him to kill the "evil spirit" and me along. Once again, he refused. I reassured him I would be fine. Bakura was mad and told me to "Shut-up and go to hell". Then a great light appeared, and I saw the "other Yugi" look at me. I felt like I was being ripped in half, but when I looked up, I was back in my body. Bakura was destroyed, and the game was over. Then Bakura came back. Once again, he took over my body. I felt so helpless. He then defeated Pegasus and took his Sennen Eye. That frightened me.

And who can forget Battle City? Long story short, my yami stabbed me four times in the arm, and left me in Malik Ishtar's care. When I woke up, I tried to scream but he took his Sennen Rod, and told me to shut up. I did so and next thing I knew I was in a hospital. I had horrifying dreams of Malik and Bakura planning their revenge. I tried to rebel, but then I was locked FOR THE THIRD TIME in my soulroom. Can I get any more pathetic? Then, I saw that Bakura was dueling the "other Yuugi" (known as Yami) and he was losing. Severely. Malik couldn't have Bakura lose, so they brought me into the picture. They used me almost as black male, so that way Yami wouldn't attack, making Bakura the winner. That backfired, when Bakura got over protective and saved my life (since I was too weak to stand, let alone duel). He absorbed the attack, so I wouldn't feel all the pain. I took about half the damage, and he took the other half, which sent into the darkness.

Now I know that sounds all horrible and all, but honestly, he has changed. After he was defeated, and all the yamis were gone, they magically popped up. I blame shadow magic. Apparently the darkness exists as long as the light exists. Confusing, right? Bakura still likes to steal things, but he isn't half as bad as he used to be. Want to know why? My theory is that Bakura got rid of the "Zorc" part of him. So he isn't always full of hatred. He actually gets along with Yami pretty well.

Hope that helps,

Bakura Ryo

Let's see the next question!

_Ah, you have offered to answer the questions of your many fangirls. I'm impressed; some people wee to write you off as a coward, though I dot quite agree.  
_  
_So, my questions are as follows:_

1) How do you feel about yaoi fanfiction about you and someone else? I demand commentary on every. Single. Pairing.

2) Speaking of fanfiction, would you rather have to be with a fangirl (the dangerous kind...) or someone you're in yaoi fanfiction with. If you choose the ladder, who specifically and why?

3) My final question is: what's your favorite food? (I don't care how random that is)

You may notice that attached to this review is a box of sweets of all sorts. Tell Bakura that if he steals any, I shall personally go over there and cut off his hair.

_~Cheese~._

Well first of all thank you! I don't fully understand why people make me the "whimp" sometimes. Do people forget that I almost sacrificed my life three times? (Twice willingly and one um….. not really) Okay so to your questions! Here are my answers!

Yaoi fanfiction. Oh gosh. Here is my feeling towards it: I think sometimes it is disturbing how graphic people get. And with me in it? Um…. Awkward. I don't understand some of the "pairing" (or is it shippings?) that people put me in. Like for example, someone paired me with Rebecca? You realize she is VERY much younger than me. And why would anyone, ANYONE pair me with Pegasus. *shudders*. That's scary. Tendershipping…. Is awkward to read. Very awkward. Yes, Bakura hurt me in the first week that he got his own body, but that doesn't mean he continues to do it. And when he DID do it, I didn't love him at all. I hated him for it. I just prayed that he wasn't like this. I never loved him. Um…. Heartshipping (Yuugi x Me) is cute… I guess? Kinda weird…. Yuugi is um too (how do I say this in kind words?) short for me. Sorry. Angstshipping is different. I notice people don't make me too weak in that. But I read one where I was a prostitute! I WOULD NEVER EVER BE THAT! Deathshipping is just plain creepy. I don't care for Marik, and I think I will never "love" him for that matter. We barley speak at all. Unless, Bakura is involved. I don't know why people like me paired up with Bakura's past self. You realize he is my ancestor, right? So he would be my great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great (lots of greats later) grandfather. That's just sick. I don't know many pairings, and I'm afraid to find out.

Doesn't matter. As long as it's not Marik or Pegasus. Yuck! Fangirls are fine by me (if you mean OC's). Just not too perfect please. I really could care less.

It's not random at all! To be honest with you, I love tacos! I love creampuffs and cinnamon rolls also! They help me cure my sweet tooth.

Oh, and yes! I did notice the chocolates! Thank you so much! They are quite delicious! I love the white chocolate and raspberry filling! It's heavenly!

Thank you,

Bakura Ryo

Well, I think it's time for me to go now! If you have questions, feel free to ask!_  
_


	3. Answers 2

Well, here I am again. Sorry I had to take a break. I needed to relax my hand. Anyway, I'm here to answer more of your amazing questions!

* * *

_Well 'Ryo', I want to know if you were in the car accident that caused you to lose your Mom and Sister Amane. If you were, how did you survive? Forgive my intrusion in your personal life I just wish to know._

Your loyal fan and fellow Hikari,

RR7 (Or Crystal Vial, C.V.) ;/

First of all, it's absolutely fine that you are asking question. It is hard in the beginning, but I know my Mother and Sister are in a better place now. After all, that's why I'm doing this. To answer your questions, no matter how difficult they are. Also, nice to meet another hikari!

To answer your question, no I was not. I was at the age of 8 and I was at my aunt's house. It was December 17, and my mother and sister went to do some last minute Christmas shopping. My father was at the museum, working. I couldn't stay home alone, so they dropped me off. I was hoping that mother and Amane would return soon. As if on que, the phone rang. My aunt picked it up, and her face dropped. She said we needed to go to the hospital. I thought I had to get some shots for school or something in that nature. When I overheard the doctor and my aunt, they said something abouse passing away. At that time, I did not know what that meant. My aunt called my father and said that Mother and Sister were going on vacation for a while. Well, when a doctor came up to me and said he was sorry for my loss, I was confused. He said my parents were dead. That's a great way to tell and 8 year-old, don't you think?

Hope that helps,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Artemis: Umm... How do you manage to have white hair and brown eyes? I mean Bakura I can understand, he's albino due to the red eyes, but you don't. How?_

Further, how did you manage to change your eye colour between Season zero and Duelist Kingdom?

Iris: Thoughts on tendershipping and heartshipping?

Better question, are you a) straight, b) bi, c) gay, d) polysexual or e) asexual?

Awkward questions, we know, however, to make up for it we have a box of cyber cookies attached.

Love,

Arty and Iri

Well if you must know, my mother was albino herself! However my father had brown eyes and blue-ish hair. So when you combined the two, you get me! If you must know, those green eyes were contacts! My father said I was too dull with plain brown eyes (because white hair is very plain!) So, after the whole RPG thing, I got rid of the contacts!

My thoughts of tendershipping and heartshipping are this: (as I said previously before)

Tendershipping is very awkward for me because my yami is like my best friend and my older brother. I do not hate him for the things he did to me and my friends, but I certainly do NOT love him. Heartshipping is somewhat scary. Yuugi is not my soulmate at all. We all know he has a HUGE crush on Yami. (I believe that is called Puzzleshipping?) Plus, Yuugi's height is not for me (I am sorry Yuugi-kun!)

Uh…. I really don't know. I haven't figured it out yet. I am sorry. I will let you know as soon I figure out my hormones.

And thank you for the cyber cookies! In return, I shall give you a cyber hug!

Love,

Bakura Ryo


	4. Answers 3

Hello! Ryo here again! Wow, this is going fast! So many people, I'm trying to keep on task! Well, lets begin!

* * *

_Ah this is so cool ^.^_

I got a two questions for you Ryo:

1) What nationality are you really? Are you English, Japanese, both or neither and diffrent nationality all together?

2)whats the Worse thing your yami has ever "brought" home? if you know what i mean ;3

xx

* * *

Indeed it is cool! I having so much fun! Now to answer your questions!

I was born in England, so technically I am English. After my mother and sister passed away, my father and I moved to Japan when I was 13. So you could call me both, I guess?

Hahaha! Funny question! Most people would think a dead person or some kind of anaimal. The truth: Malik and Marik drunk. O my god, they destroyed my microwave! MY MICROWAVE! Marik put his head in there and Malik put it on for a minute. Marik got mad so he destroyed it! Then when I woke up Bakura, Malik, and Marik were there on the couch um…. Ya. I'm not getting into more detail, but I think you get the idea.

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hey Ryo! I have a few questions for you:_

What would you really really like to get as a gift?

Do you like having FanGirls or do they get annoying? I hope not the latter :'(

Your absolute fav song is...?

Will I ever get the chance to meet you? :)

Lotsa hugs; Ily4eva,

Thea

Hmm… well I suppose I could use a new microwave….. I'm just kidding! The one gift I would like back is the Sennen Ring. Yuugi got his puzzle back, but I never got my ring back! I believe Bakura is hiding it from me, just to annoy me. If that's true, it's working!

Fangirls don't annoy me, I just don't appreciate all the "OMGOMGOMGOMG! IT'S RYO! IT'S THE ALBINO CREAMPUFF!"

Um…. I'm not albino, and just because I like creampuffs doesn't mean I am one. So yeah…

My current favorite song is, "King Of Everything" by Sarah Berillies (sorry if I spelled your name wrong!). I think it fits Bakura and my relationship (coming from my view of course!). I also like "Falling Inside the Black" and "Hero" by Skillet. There are lots of good songs out there! Good questions!

And maybe! We could skype or something!

See you in the future (and many hugs back!),

Bakura Ryo


	5. Answer 4

Yay! More questions! You people sure are curious! I'm kidding! It's fine really! I enjoy doing this!

* * *

_What is your favorite kind of chocolate? Also do you like the Final Fantasy franchise?_

Hmm…. Good question! I would say white chocolate because it's very creamy! Yummy! I like it when they fill raspberry filling in there too! That's delicious! Also, dark chocolate is good too! With the filling also! Oh my! Was that my stomach growling!

I do like the Final Fantasy Franchise! Very fun…

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Uh...hi Ryo...um...here's a question..._

do you and your yami ever fight over anything BESIDES your body and stuff like that? You know, do you two ever fight over what to watch on TV and stuff? I'm just wondering.

Oh, one more thing. Can you give me an honest opninion about EVERY person you know(yes, this includes Pegasus and Marik and Seto Kaiba and the other people)?

Hello there to you too! If you are nervous, there is no need to be!

Yes me and my yami fight a lot. Not the greatest relationship, huh? That's okay. We fight about picking movies all the time! He likes to watch gory and horror movies, while I'm more of an adventure or comedy guy. He likes Saw, while I like I Love You Beth Cooper. And NONE of us like Twilight. Sorry girls (and some guys…..). We also fight over what to eat. He wants raw steak for every meal while I like noodles, tacos, and CANDY! Bakura wont let me drink caffeinated soda, because I "get high on sugar". Yah right!

Um okay…. Seto can be nice but sometimes jerky. Jnoucchi can be a total baka (he thought 2 + 2=5!), Anzu is nice but sometimes can be a little too nice (annoying). Marik is just plain weird, cruel, mean, and psychotic. Bad influence on Bakura! Bad I say! Bad! Malik is really nice to me. He is my closest friend (besides Bakura). Yami hates Bakura but pities me (why….?) Yuugi is always there for me, but is OBSESSED with Duel Monsters. (Last month he went to a DUEL MONSTERS CONVENTION! Do I rest my case?) Honda is…. Different. Mai's clothes are totally inappropriate and she tries too hard for Jnoucchi. Serenity is a sweet caring girl. Bakura is misunderstood. My father is nice but seems to ignore me. Aname is my guardian angel. Ootogi (sorry if I spelled your name wrong) thinks he's Mr. Hot, which he isn't. I believe Kaiba has more fangirls than him. Zorc (yes I met him in my dreams once) IS PURE EVIL! Rebecca is annoying and trying to hard for Yuugi. I believe that's everyone I (not Bakura) has met. OH AND PEGASUS is a misunderstood lonely man who likes to stalk children under the age of 16. HE WAS STALKING ME AND MY SENNEN RING THE WHOLE TIME WE WERE IN THE CAVES. God only knows what he did to Mokuba….. Oh and Mokuba! I think he is awesome! He is going to grow up very successful!

Love,

Bakura Ryo


	6. Answers 5

Hello once again! (I say that a lot don't I?) I can't believe how fast this is going! I'm so happy! So let's see whose questions shall be answered!

* * *

_Hey Ryo, whats your opinion on abuse fics involving you and sexy- i mean bakura. yknow the really cliched ones where he beats the ever loving shiz out of you, and your like "oh wah, i would leave but i love him" and then you somehow tell him and it ends in both of you having sex (and how is that even possible when you have the same flippin' body!)._

love and cake,

SheepAteMyFanBoys

ps. marry me!

Oh goodness me! Um… unfortunately I do know what you are talking about. Actually what's sad is the fact that that is what most stories are about when involving me. I always wonder why people think Bakura is sexy. It makes me smile because you have no idea how much that boots up his ego. Anyway, the beating part I understand, because that DID happen for about the first week or so. The whole me falling for him NEVER happened! It makes me sick! I didn't really have a choice in the matter. And me having sex with Bakura? That has to be the biggest joke ever! We don't have the same body anymore (Thank God!) But seriously? Why Bakura? That makes no sense in my mind.

Yummy! I love cake! So I'll give something to you!

Love, and creampuffs,

Bakura Ryo

P.S. I would love to but then I would have to marry all the other fangirls. Sorry

* * *

_my question is this: How come Ryou has a British accent if he has a Japanese name and Egyptian ancestry?_

Good question! Here is the answer:

I was born in England (hint the British Anccent). My father is Bakura Yaten, who was born in Japan. My mother was an Englishwoman. My father took a trip to England (for archeology purposes), met my mother, got married, had me and Aname! So my father gave me the name Bakura Ryo. I don't know why though. As for the whole Egyptian thing, I have one theory: Fate. And Destiny too!

Hope that answers your question,

Bakura Ryo (you get creampuffs too!)


	7. Answers 6

Hello there! Sorry you haven't heard from me! Halloween was amazing! I was a vampire! Now it's answer time! (Sorry, I'm still high from the sugar. Bakura's not too happy about it either, which makes it all the more fun!)

_Dear Ryou,_

You sound like an awesome person. Here is some white chocolate. *hands over*

Do you have a more artsy side to you? (ie drawing, writing, music, ect) If so, would you mind sharing with us?

What do you do in your free time?

And last, but not least, what do you wanna do when you grow up?

From, Katzunited-MEOW-

YAY! MORE CHOCOLATE! Thank you very much!

Yes I do! I love to write song lyrics, and I love to sculpt and paint! I like to draw, but painting is more fun! Not to mention messier!

Hmmm…. What do I do in my free time? Well, I play the piano and guitar so I like to make songs. I also like to go to the park when it's breezy. It helps me get rid of all the stress from school, my friends, Malik, Mariku, and my Yami. I also like to go to the arcade and play DDR. Even Anzu can't beat me! I have the high score there. Oh and DON'T TELL MY YAMI! He'll either kill me or embarrass me. A LOT. Oh and I heard Bakura is doing one of these things too? Wow! I wonder who made him open up so much to the fans! How exciting!

Your last question is a good one! Most people think I would want to be like my father, but sadly that is not my passion. I either want to go to law school or medical school. I want to help the mentally ill. See, people used to think I had a personality disorder, when I was younger. I want to help those who are ill, and can't turn to anyone. I want to help people who were like me.

Love,

Bakura Ryo

_I come bearing another few questions:_

What was your happiest memeory with Amane?

If you think most of them are annoying, why did you cry when you couldn't go with your friends to the memory world? In fact why did you cry in general? So a bloody scale tips slightly to the side and says you're evil, it is an inanimate object.

Did Bakura really force you to build the final RPG battlefield for memory world.

Were you really unconcious during above mentioned adventure.

Did Zorc ever speak to you personally?

There ya go, that's all for now. Here's a silver bell ring. If you put it on your fingure then say silver bell, it emits the most beautiful ringing. Also my Yami, Arista, says: Give this Iron and Bronze set dagger to that HOT Yami of yours. Her words not mine. My love lies with you.

RR7 (Or Crystal Vial, C.V.)

Well I say the more the merrier!

My happiest Amane was this:

We were at the park. She was 4 and I was 6. She was laughing while I was pushing her on the swing. Mother and Father called us over to eat (we were having a picnic at the park.). We both wanted the homemade chocolate chip cookie. So, we decided to share it. Then we took a family picture. That was the last family picture we took. I still have it to this day. It makes me sad and happy at the same time.

Okay, first off I don't find my friends annoying. Sometimes there actions can be annoying but not them themselves. And that wasn't the reasoned I cried. Try having your Yami (the one that you TRUST and love like a brother even though he feasts off your soul every five seconds!) telling you some of his "plans" for the night. Like "doing" some stuff to your friends, and telling you that you are the most pathetic, horrible, and terrible excuse for a hikari. How would you feel. I ran off crying because I was hurt.

Yes, Bakura did force me to make the RPG. He made me carve all the figures by hand; same with the board and props. At first I thought I was doing it like I felt it, but then things came about. Not fun. And to tell you the truth, that was the last time I played Monster World. That's how bad of a remembrance it is.

The RPG? No I wasn't. I was locked in my soulroom. However what my Yami forgot was the fact that I could see what he was doing. Like how he looked down to see Yuugi's grandpa trying to wake me up (Yes I was seeing that the whole time. I thought it was a dream at first. BOY WAS I WRONG!). So, he crossed the line when he hurt Honda. By the way, Miho was never there. I don't know why people ask me that. Miho was just a school girl that Honda had a crush on. She was nothing more than that. Except the fact that she tried to flirt with me, but then I turned her down, and she went back to Honda. So yes, I could see everything. That's why I fought back.

Well, not directly. But he talked to Bakura in his soulroom. Being the curious person I am, I peeked in a few times. He is scary. Zorc I mean. He also, talked to me in my dreams when I was unconscious. That scared the living daylights out of me. Ugh. I don't even want to think about that.

Wanna know my worst fear? I'm afraid that if Bakura ever got the Sennen Ring again, the darkness from Zorc would take him away, and he would be the brutal monster that he was with Zorc. That's my greatest (and it will always be) fear.

Thank you for the questions! The bell is beautiful too!

Love,

Bakura Ryo


	8. Answers 7

Here I am again! Let's get started!

* * *

_wahhhh the computer botted me off b4 i asked my question._

Dear Ryou,

Hi! Im Jeni!

1- What was the nicest thing Bakura has done for you?

2- What do you think of Softshipping. (YouXSerenity?)

3- Who has more fangirls you or fluffers?- i mean Kura?

4- Last one. Have you ever had a girlfriend? Or does Bakura scare them away?

Love ya!

Jeni

Oh my! I hate that when that happens!

Hello Jen! You already know who I am!

The nicest thing Bakura has done for me was protect me from these "people". Let's just say they wanted to "sell" me, and Bakura came and saved the day. It was a good thing too. I had a few cuts, but he took care of them for me. Plus he made me soup! YUMMY!

Eh? Softshipping? Never heard of that before? I don't think it would work, since she and I barley know each other. She still refers me to the "devil-haired freak who has devil and evil ghost cards in his deck". So ya….. She nearly runs away when she sees me. Don't think that would work out to wel….

Fluffers! HA! I have to tell Malik that! We could use that to annoy him all day! HAHA! He won't admit it, but we checked. It's me. People like me better because I am innocent and sweet. Plus I saved Yuugi, and tried to sacrifice myself for my friends. Plus I don't have bunny ears in my hair! Oh shoot! Bakura heard that! Hold on I got-

…

**YOU LISTEN HERE! IF YOU EVER AND I MEAN EVER CALL ME F***ING FLUFFERS AGAIN I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL AND YOU CAN ROT AWAY IN THERE FOREVER! YOU HEAR ME "JENI". AND DON'T PULL THIS BULL SH** ON ME WHERE HE HAS MORE F***ING FANGIRLS. WE ALL KNOW THAT I HAVE PLENTY MORE! OH AND YADONSHI (YEAH I SAID IT) IS CURRENTLY KNOCKED OUT WITH THE F***ING FIRE HYDREANT, SO DON'T THINK THAT I CAN STOP THIS BULL SH**. **

**F***ING FANGIRLS…..**

…

Oh my! I am so sorry about that! Um…. To answer your last question, no. I went out on a date with Miho. BIG MISTAKE. SHE NEVER STOPS TALKING ABOUT HERSELF! She kinda scared me off. And some of the fangirls scare me too…

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hey Ryo, I forgot to tell you my name! My name is Mystical Fanfiction Authoress, and I write fanfiction as well...I mean, I don't own an account yet, but I hope I will some time in the forseeable future. I'm the one who asked the question about you and your yami fighting, the one about how your life is, and the one about your honest opinions about everyone. So...since I'm even writing this, I should ask you the question. ;)_

Okay...so, what do you think is your favourite Yugioh pairing? Mine is Pegasus/Cecilia (also known as Roseshipping).

Hello there! I think you should 100% get a Fanfiction account! Oh and that's great!

My favorite pairing is….. probably Peachshipping. Because it's so true. Anzu has the BIGGEST crush on Yuugi, while Yuugi loves Yami (weird right?) And yes I know Roseshipping. My wonderful Yami spilled the news that Pegasus wasn't gay. THAT shocked me!

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

A/N: Didn't expect that one part did you, huh? :D


	9. Answers 8

Hi there! Ugh my head still hurts from what my oh so wonderful Yami decided to do. Joy….

* * *

_Awesomest most super cool person ever, I mean Ryo,_

I would like to know if you have ever watched the Yu-Gi-Oh abridged series? (since you are in it...) and if yes, do you agree with the personality given to you?

I would also like to know if you know of the Vocaloids? They sing Japanese music and I thought, "Hey! You are Japanese!"

Thanks and I give you a prank box to use on Bakura when you get bored.

~Whirlpool of Madness!

Oh wow! Me? Awesome? Why thank you! Hahaha! I have watched The Abridged Series! Hahaha! It's funny. Malik and I watch it all the time. We like to make fun of him (Malik) all the time. We always sing leather pants in front of our Yami's and then we get Yuugi and Yami to join in. When I first saw it with Malik we were like, "Why is your voice so annoying Malik." Then we watched the dub….

That explained a lot…..

My favorite line from Malik: Yeah just take a look at that back. You know you *EEF*ing love it. Malik and I were laughing so hard.

The funniest part was when Bakura came in and he thought we were watching yaoi. And we had the sound effect so Malik did his own impersionation and he said

"Hey *insert eef noise* you! This is my abridged voice Fluffy!" I was literally laughing so hard my side hurt. Um…. I don't know if I agree with my personality. Like the one episode (it's called "Final Deathsitantion") where he was going

"I can barley feel my stiff upper lip. I want my mummy."

Well, that ticked me off because I was never like that. I just asked for help. I did laugh at Bakura. He got sooooooooooooo mad. So when we can we always go.

Malik: Ooooh Bakuraaaa yooouuuu should totally huuuug him.

Me: I'M NOT BLODDY HUGGING HIM!

Malik: Oooohhh come on Aibou.

Me: WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS AIBOU?

Malik: I think it's Japanese for gay.

I LAUGH SO HARD ON THAT LINE! And then Bakura gets mad and chases us around. Then we yell while he's chasing us

"100 EPISODES! 100 EPISODES FOR A PLAN THAT FAILED!" Then he gets really REALLY mad. But that's okay!

Yes I have heard of them! I like them a lot!

Love "you're not gay just British friend",

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_I am too lazy to sign in, but my questions are as follows:_

1) how do you feel that my favorite pairing for you is you x Shion Sonozaki from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni?

2) do you feel like people don't give you enough credit and only see you as a shipping/abuse tool?

3) if you were to be paired with anyone in the series, who would you want it be?

4) if kura-kun was to randomly try to kiss you, would you kiss him back?

that's all. here's some leftover halloween candy.

- love Miulei

Haha! Too lazy! It's okay! Uh…. I really don't care for cross overs. I am sorry.

I don't believe people give me any credit! Do people forget that I SACRAFICED MYSELF 3 TIMES JUST SO THEY CAN WIN A FRIGGIN GAME! (I learned that word from Malik :D)

I would want to be paired with….. hmm…..

Girl: Ishizu. She understands what I am going through the most. Malik would kill me!

Boy: Malik XD Just joking. But he is the only one who understands me. Truly understands.

Um… he HAS kissed me. Many times. Mostly when he's drunk. If I don't kiss back he slaps me and DOES IT EVEN THREE TIMES MORE FORCEFUL. Joy. So yes, because I don't want any more. It only lasts 4 seconds though. 4 seconds wasted of my life. YAY MORE CANDY! MUAHAHA! TAKE THAT BAKURA!

Love,

Bakura Ryo


	10. Answers 9

Cheerio my fangirls and fans! It's good to see you! Sorry I haven't been able to talk to you a lot! I've been very busy. Malik and I pulled a huge prank on Bakura yesterday! It was hilarious. Enough chit-chat, lets get to the questions!

* * *

_UM hi hi Ryou I has A question what is your view on M-Preg? I would love to know! Also (because my friend wont stop bothering me about it) Seto Kaiba what do you think about him? Thanks for your time and have a wonderful day (enclosed are KC cookies YAY KAIBA CORP COOKIES!)_

Well hello there! And oh my….

Personally, I believe that M-Preg's are highly unlikely and somewhat childish. I feel the same about genderbending. I don't think it can or will ever happen. Sorry, it's how I feel. Like using the whole "shadow realm" excuse. Very ammaturish. Sorry. That's how I feel. You should ask Bakura how he feels. I mean he IS the father in half of those stories.

Kaiba is very nice to me. Actually on second thought, let me change that. MOKUBA is very nice to me. Seto likes to ignore me however. He sometimes even picks on me! Don't let that fool you, I know there is a heart in there. I mean he is so kind towards his brother. It's the total opposite of what Little Kurbioh (I think that's his name…) portrays him.

And WOW YUMMY! Thank you for the cookies. Wait…. Did you steal these?

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Thought of a few :)_  
_- Zexy_

1. When Bakura takes over, do you feel everything he does, taste what he does, hear what he does, etc.?

you have any fetishes?

do you really feel about Bakura?

4. What types of movies, music, and food do you like/enjoy?

First off, I have to say I like your name! It made my day! And hurray for smiley faces! Okay now lets talk about the answers.

I feel everything. And I mean EVERYTHING. I can hear, see, and feel. It's quite interesting. When he locks me up, there is like this "mirror" that lets me see what he does. For example, when the whole "Battle City" nonsense (yes I did say nonsense) went on, I saw everything. I know what Bakura did to Bonez, and those other ghouls.

Hahaha! You could say I have a fetish for creampuffs. I love them! They are soooooo delicious!

Hmmm…. I have gotten that question a lot. I can honestly say that I'm not obsessed/in love with him like Yuugi is with Atemu. I would call him more of a brother than a lover (hey that rhymed!). Besides, I think we would kill each other before we "fell in love".

Well, I love "I Love You Beth Cooper." Same with "She's the Man." I also enjoy "Spaceballs & "Blazing Saddles". I just saw "The Last Airbender." It was okay….. I guess. Music I like "Good Charolette" and "Skillet". "Evanescence" is fairly deascene. I LOVE THE SONG HEART OF JARS BY CHRISTINA PERRI! If any of you wanted to make a fanfic of that with Bakura and me, I would be very happy with it!

My favorite food is tacos and creampuffs. Brocilli is good. I'm not a very big steak kinda guy like Bakura is. He kinda scared me away from it. I mean seriously! Have you seen him eat it? Oh ya you have….

Love,

Bakura Ryo


	11. Answers 10

Hello there! I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while. A lot of drama has been going on. I think I should tell you:

~ Yuugi and Yami are officially going out, so Puzzleshippers be happy. It's "cannon" as you say it!

~ Bakura and Mariku so like each other. That's right Tendershipping doesn't exist. BUT Pyschoshipping does! I really am happy for my yami. I don't think he'll ever like me in that way. Hahaha! So, let's start the show!

* * *

_Hi Ryou!_

I didn't tell you my name earlier - PurpleWildcat2010. I was the one that asked about your heritage, including the Egyptian ancestry one. =)

So I was wondering, during the Waking the Dragons arc, where were you and Malik? Was Bakura trying to concoct another plan to get the Millenium Items, or were you off having a separate adventure?

Did Yugi-tachi ever tell you what happened during aforementioned adventure?

Do you have another favorite Duel Monsters card besides Change of Heart?

Have you yourself ever dueled? (Not including that time in Battle City when Bakura suddenly let you regain control of your body, but you were too hurt to do anything.

That is all for now. *Hands you some cream puffs8 (I heard they're your favorite0 =D

P.S. Does Bakura really have bunny ears sticking out of his head? I'm assuming everyone means his hair makes him look like that, but I've never really paid attention to your yami all that much...Forgive me, I don't really like antagonists in stories unless they've *really* changed (like Malik during Battle City).

Well hello there PurpleWildCat! Wow that's a mouthful, but have no fear I did it! Oh, so that's who answered it! Cool!

Oh, the one where Yuugi ditched me? :'( Yes, well, I actually was WITH Malik. See, those guys (once again) forgot about me, so Malik took me in. Well.. to say I took HIM in. He stayed at my apartment. NO AGNSTSHIPPING HAPPENED! But, Bakura WAS plotting about some Diabound? I didn't know what it was until, I watched when Kaiba dueled Bakura… in my body…. Yeah…..

He told me bits and pieces, but Bakura was the one who actually filled me in. Weird, how he knew almost everything.

Hmmm…. Now that I think about, I always did like the card "Yami". It increases any fiend or spellcaster attack and defense points by 500 hundred, while decreasing any fairy type of monster by 500. It's pretty neat, because it helps my yami's deck A LOT!.

YAY CREAMPUFFS! Thank you very much. And to answer your question… yes… Bakura get's really mad if you say that. He tried to straighten them one time, didn't work out so well. Hahaha! He calls them devil horns, but come on! They are such bunny ears! Thank the lord I don't have those.

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hey Ryo, it's me, Mystical! Thank you so much for answering my question! Here's another one!_

What do you think is the worst Yugioh pairing? Mine is Toonshipping(Pegasus and Seto Kaiba). I HATE IT! Pegasus could never love Kaiba! CURSE YOU, WHOEVER INVENTED TOONSHIPPING!

Hey Mystical! Good to hear from you again! No problem at all!

Oh my! Very interesting question. Well, in my opinion, I don't care for deathshipping, because I hate Mariku and Mariku hates me. I don't know why people pair him with me. But the worst one I have seen is CARDSHIPPING! IT'S DISGUSTING. IT'S POOR YUUGI AND HIS GRANDPA! Then it does have me wondering…. Who's on top…?

WAIT DID I JUST SAY THAT! I need something to eat...

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hi Ryo! I have a few questions for you!__e_

1. So do ever really see what Bakura is doing when he takes over your body? Or are you always in your soul room, or just darkness?

2. Have you ever been in Bakura's soul room?

3. If you've ever been in it, what does your soul room look like? I mean, what's in it and stuff like that?

4. What are your major pet peeves?

Thanks for answering my questions! Cheerio!

~Kindlehop

Hello there! And thank you for spelling my name right!

Yes, unfortunately I do. See, I am in my soulroom, however I have a mirror. This let's me see what he is doing. And boy, was I not happy with him sometimes. But then again, I really didn't have a choice, did i?

Oh God yes. I did I get in trouble! Let me tell you what it's like: BLACK BLACK BLACK BLACK cold BLACK red BLACK evil BLACK AND OH YEAH BLACK! It's freaking SCARING! And I was like oh 14 and I went in, and then he yelled and punched me in the face. So yeah….. there's a bed and the Sennen ring, and ITS COLD AND DARK! And some weird Egyptian writing that god knows who can read.

Sporks. I don't know why, I just can't stand them. Seriously pick one or the other. It just doesn't work if you combine them! SERIOUSLY I'M TALKING TO YOU TACO BELL! NO MORE SPORKS. And yes we have a taco bell in japan!

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hello Ryou! I'm finally going to ask a question!_

Are you really as innocent as you look? Or do you want to kill people just like Kura does? If so, who would you kill?

Here's a cream puff for you! Oh, and give this raw steak to Kura from me! XD

Oh my goodness! Sorry, but I have to say this is coming from one of my favorite authors. I must say you write me very well. AND WAY TO KILL BAKURA IN YOUR AGNSTSHIPPING STORY! Bakura was kinda pissed (excuse my language), but it's about time someone got it right! Although, Malik was laughing…. Heh hehe….

Oh wow, Not expecting THAT kind of questions. You fans and your….. interesting… minds.

Yes, I have wanted to kill people before. Like that stupid gym coach who told me I was having sex with the girls! YUCK! Sex in a… bathroom. I DON'T EVEN KNOW HOW THAT WORKS! Seriously! AND HE CALLED ME A GIRL! I wanted him to burn in the deepest depths of hell for all eternity!

Heh. So that's my dark side. OH AND MY AUNT! SHE'S MEAN!

YAY MORE CREAMPUFFS! AND I'LL GIVE THE STEAK TO KURA! HOLD ON!

**Log Off at 9:25 P.M.**

**Log In at 9:32 P.M. **

Back! He said thank you, and started tearing the ever loving crap of it. By that I mean eating it. Hehehe!

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

I think I'll do 2 more!

* * *

_lala what should i ask..hmm oh i remember now! you know you voice sounds very similar to japanese ash ( i wonder why *cough*).._

& also this may sound confusing but..

in a pokemon episode, ash becomes possessed by an evil spirit.

my friend likes to think that it is yami. so what is your opinion on that

LALALALALALA TO YOU TOOO!

Uh… I do? Funny, never heard of this "Ash" person. OH FROM POKEMON! My mistake! Never heard his voice, I'll have to go on YouTube…..

Uh… my yami? Weird… I don't think Bakura would want to posses some weird guy who collects little monsters that are just plain annoying going "char char". So, maybe. I'll ask Bakura.

**Log Off at 9: 37 P.M.**

**Log In at 9:45 P.M. **

He said this:

"The only thing I wanna posses is you right now Hikari." So, I ran in here and locked the door. I think he may have gotten drunk with Mariku. THIS IS WHY I HATE HIM!

So ya…

Love,

Bakura Ryo

* * *

_Hey Ry!_

Just a few questions this time. Were you of sorts aware that you were building the R.P.G. battlefield? Like were you in a trance or did your Yami just implant the idea in your head and let you think it was your own? Do you remember what Zorc ever said to you? if so what did he say? And I'm a bit confused, I was under the impression that you ran off from the museum in tears do to the fact that the millennium scales judged you as evil because of Bakura. Also my Yami, Arista, wants to know if Bakura (Or 'Kura-Kun as she calls him) liked that sharp as his mouth dagger she sent and she wishes to warn him not to lick it like he tends to with most his other knives. She says: I'm not kidding 'Kura-Kun that thing will slice off your tounge if you try. That said.

Bye,Bye Ry-Koi! -Wink-

Wow really good questions!

And you know my nickname! Yay! Yes, I was aware at the time. Although, I didn't "build" it. I just made the figurines and the castle. That's it. Bakura told me he wanted to play a game with me. I was very naïve at the time, so I blame that. He gave me "blueprints" in my head and I created it. I really don't. All he said was that I was very pretty and reeking of innocence. How… nice.

No, I was just by all the stuff 'Kura said to me. I mean, I helped with everything, and treats me like crap. It hurt… a lot. Oh my! You have a Yami too! How cool! Uh… hold on one second.

**Log Off ar 9:52 P.M.**

**Log On at 9:57 P.m.**

Bakura told me to tell your yami to never call him that ever. Because If you do… let's say it wont be pretty. On that note, he did like it. He already did lick it, but did not cut himself. That tongue has been through a lot of stuff. WAIT THAT CAME OUT WRONG! I mean that his tongue is really strong. OH GEEZE THAT SOUNDED WRONG TOO! Just he didn't cut himself okay!

Thanks!

Love,

Bakura Ryo


End file.
